Ren
Ren '(蓮,''Ren), also formerly known as the Gentōryū(嚴濤竜; lit. Stern Billow Dragon) during her time at Nangokuren High School. Being the elder sister of Rino, Ren is also once almost achieved supremacy at the violent school just before her graduation and had a fierce rivalry with Hatenko Meru, before befriending her.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 7, page 31-32 Appearance Ren is a tall figure with grey hair tied in twin pigtails,and like her Sister she also have green eyes, along with another tie wrapped around her left thigh. She also often equips her sword as her main weapon. Personality As one of the toughest warriors, Ren is serious whenever she fought anyone stronger than her. She is also has a habit of changing her clothes during battle whenever her clothes are torn (even with the smallest tear). Despite her strong integrity as well as toughness, Ren has troubles with men due to her assumptions that men are perverse beings (which she claims that all men are trying to flirt with her, which she considered as vulgar). As a result, she cannot even speak to boys face-to-face and turns away from them, though she doesn't seem to have any problems with disrobing in front of Rintarou without any feelings of shame. However, due to her friendship with Meru, she has taken an interest in Rintarou, as well as his skills. History At some point Ren joined Nangokuren High School and attended the school for 3 years. During her third year, she had fought against Meru and then became friends with Meru. Her fight with Meru would also inspired by the young Kyōka, who was a bookworm at her time. While surrounded by a bunch of thugs in a hidden ally and have them beaten without any effort, Ren would see Kyōka come at her to oversee the problem. Just as Kyōka would sense a brute is approaching from behind , Ren would tell her the instructions of dodge and counter attack against the Brute, which she witness the junior managed to give a brute a strong blow. Seeing that the book worm has the talents of a warrior, Ren would give her a compliment and encourage Kyōka to seek her own path while issue a battle against Kyōka. Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 12, page 16-22 Sometime later, Ren and Meru had fought one last time which result in Ren's victory. Ren then introduces Meru to her sister Rino and have her work with Rino. Plot Encounter and Rivalry with the Tiger Meru talks to Rintaro and Ayane about Ren and how she is the older sister of Rino and how she almost conquered Nangokuren High School. Ren Returns It is later shown that Ren began her covert return to the academy at the end of the while watching Rintaro from above. Unknown to her, Ren's presence was . Ignoring Rintaro's question, Ren would glide away with her blade and the chase begins until they reached the courtyard. She then sliced the statue in pieces and tossed a barrage of boulders towards Rintaro. While standing away from the rubble, Ren noticed that Rintaro escaped the barrage and assumed if his has used the "earthworm" skill. Even with Rintaro interrogation, Ren digressed Rintaro question while changes her clothes immediately after her's tore a little. After changing clothes, Ren told Rintaro that he stared too long while blushed. During the conversation with Rintaro, Ren is receive a phone call from Meru about her odd conversation before she hung up. She then tells Rintaro the reason for her to have troubles to men is because she thought men are trying to flirt her, which she considered vulgar. Ren was welcomed by all the girls in the academy and reunited with the Year 3 students (Misa, Choco and Kyōka). She then "helps" Rintaro in his search for the culprit behind the underwear theft by taking one of the underwears to him, much to Rintaro's displeasure. Abilities Ren was once the strongest student at Nangokuren High School and had almost conquered the school. Skills '''Swordsmanship: Ren was shown to be an excellent swordsman and was able to hold her ground against Meru. Keen Analysis: Equipment Ren wields a dual headed blade that she was able to wield perfectly into a battle. The blade also contains a compartment that she uses to store her clothes for her to change with. Interestingly, her signature weapon also served as her odd transportation and glides away. Trivia *Ren's name is based on the water lotus, the'' Sacred Lotus'', which is also a sacred icon of Buddhism. References Category:Character Category:Dragon Category:Female